10 Drabbles Between Me and You
by MysteryArtist
Summary: 10 drabbles between me and you. GWENxTRENT. Meaningless drabbles by me! All about them and their relationship and all that mushy stuff :D
1. Chapter 1

10 Drabbles Between Me and You

Past and Present

(PAST)

Little Gwen was sitting on the swings, playing with the dirt under her shoes. Her short black hair was tied up into 2 ponytails. She wore a cute blue dress and sandals that matched.

Little Trent was playing with a small xylophone, hitting each note carefully. He wore shorts and a t-shirt. He looked up to see a small Gwen playing on the swings and smiled.

He walked up to her and said, "Hi, my name's Trent." 

"Hi, my name's Gwen. Wanna swing with me?" Gwen asked.

"Sure!" Trent answered eagerly. They both swung at the same time.

Their parents watched and said, "Aw, they're so cute."

Then, when it was time to go home. Trent was slowly forced home, to pack for his move. He said good-bye to Gwen with tears in his eyes.

Gwen waved good-bye, feeling tears herself. She cried to her mom when she had to go too, to eat supper. 

(PRESENT)

Gwen was sitting on the swings, her sketchbook on her lap. She was sketching the playground full of kids. Trent was tuning his guitar, plucking each string with care.

He looked up to his girlfriend, Gwen. He smiled, and remembered that Gwen he met 10 years ago, when he was 6. 

Gwen stopped sketching, remembering the Trent she once met 10 years ago, when she was 5. She looked toward Trent, her boyfriend. He seemed in thought.

"Hey, watcha thinking about?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Nothing… just this girl I met her 10 years ago. Her name was Gwen, like you. We were playing on the swings until I had to go. I was moving. Of course, I came back. But I never did find out about her…" Trent said, his face morose but soon turned into a forced smile.

"Yeah, me too! I met a boy named Trent. We played on the swings together, the same time. He had to go, something about moving, his mom said. We both cried." Gwen admitted.

They were silent for a minute. Then realized what happened. "No way!" They both yelled at the same time. 

Then they burst out laughing. Trent joined Gwen on the swings and they both swung at the same time. Like they both did 10 years ago… but this time, no one had to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

10 Drabbles Between Me and You

Long Time, No See. You Miss Me?

I walked down the street, ignoring any rumors or whispers she heard from the passing people. TDI was still going on… 20 seasons so far…

But that's not what bothered me… it's the anniversary they're having for the first season contestants. And that's not even the exact problem! It's who's gonna be there…

I sighed, looking at all the posters hanging on the lamp posts and walls of torn down windows. I started trying to tear them down, but then more and more showed up! I sighed, I tried to cancel, but then Kyle, Chris's replacement, reminded me about the contract. I swear I should just burn ALL of those stupid contracts.

I unlocked the door to my shabby, old apartment and placed my bag on the dirty kitchen top.

I sighed, looking at the diamond ring that laid cold on my bony finger. I sighed, tracing the outline of the ring with my finger. I pushed back the memories, that tried to invade my head, with tears.

I never did take of the ring, too scared to let it all completely go… Big mistake now, I see. But, as much as I wanted to slide off the ring with all my troubles, my heart didn't allow it.

I looked at the clock, the seconds ticking by faster than I wanted them to… Just 10 more days until I reach torture.

10 DAYS LATER…

I arrived ate Camp Wawanakwa. It still looked the same, good to know. I want to take pictures before I trash the place!

I stared at the people that had already arrived.

I saw a girl with blonde hair and jeans on. The guy next to her also had blonde hair, his hand around her waist. Didn't take long for me to figure out who they were…

Then I saw some big guy with his arm around LeShawna. I first guessed Harold, until I saw some nerd walk up the dock. It took me a while to find out who the big guy was… DJ. Didn't expect that…

Then I saw some guy with dark black hair, a piercing over his eye, and his arm over the shoulder of a girl in a suit. The girl had brown hair and freckles. She looked younger with the freckles. Good to know they're still together.

It's good to know some couples stayed together. I walked up with them. I waited impatiently, my arms crossed and feet tapping on the wooden dock.

We went through all the campers, one by one, my patience was running low by the next HOUR! Everyone was here, but one camper. I knew what camper was coming… though I wish I didn't.

A man with dark brown hair, simple torn jeans and a t-shirt on with a black hoodie on. He walked up, a big smile across his face.

I turned my face around quickly, letting my black hair cover my face, hoping he wouldn't remember me. But he did, he walked up to me, his eyes filled with nervousness.

I struggled to find the words to say. "Hey." Trent said, his hair falling over his face. "How you been?"

"Fine." I said, still covering my face.

"Cool… So, do you have a new…" Trent started, trying to find the right words to continue. "Boyfriend…?"

I was surprised by his words, so surprised that I turned my head quickly towards him. His face was about 6 inches from mine, but I was still nervous…

"No." I said, my voice shaky and nervous. He seemed relieved and happier.

"Cool, me too." Trent said, smiling. I was surprised. I would have guessed he'd have 5 by now…

"Okay, well… bye." I said, walking off.

"Wait." Trent said, grabbing my wrist gently, but hard enough to keep me from walking away. I tilted my head backwards, but didn't turn it all the way back. "So, I haven't heard from you for a while…"

"Yeah, that's why." I said.

"Why? What do you mean 'why'?" Trent asked, confused. I thought we already talked about this…

"Why we broke up… You and I hate long distance relationships." I explained, not looking at him, in fear that it might release tears.

"Oh… yeah." He whispered.

"It's not like it was easy for me anyway…" I sighed.

"What do you mean? You decided that. Not me." Trent said, obviously in pain as he spoke his words. "I never would have…"

"Well, I didn't have a choice! You decided to take that stupid job, without even telling me!" I yelled.

"I offered to take you." Trent reasoned.

"That's why! What if I didn't want to leave?" I asked.

"Well, you could have told me. I would have never left… But instead… you… you said _those _words." Trent whispered.

I sighed. I remember _that _day like it was yesterday…

FLASHBACK

"_Come with me…" He pleaded, his eyes begging._

"_I can't." I said, holding back my tears._

"_Why? Don't you love me?" Trent asked, his eyes full of fear for the answer._

"_Maybe… maybe I don't." I lied. I didn't mean to… but I did._

"_What?" He asked, his voice shaky._

"_Just go." I said, sighing. _

"_No, I won't without you." Trent said, holding my hands in his._

"_GO!" I screamed with more force than intended. I held back my tears with all my might. I didn't want him to go… but I didn't want him to be held back from his dreams because of me…_

_He could go on to New York, meet a girl much prettier than me, and be happy. All I could do his bug him and hold him back._

_Trent was speechless. He packed in silence. He left, kissing one last time, and leaving a red velvet box on the kitchen counter. _

_When he left, I opened it up. I opened it up and saw a diamond ring, glimmering in the light. I cried, giving up on forcing the tears back. What have I done?_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Well, it was true." I lied again.

"I know…" His words full of pain. Looks like even with my effort, I still held him back.

I gave in. I ran into his arm, my face on his chest. I cried, cried it all out. Trent stood there in shock, then comforted me.

"It's okay…" Trent soothed.

"I didn't mean it! I didn't mean anything! I had to! I didn't want to hold you back! Trent…" I hesitated. "I still love you… and I always will."

"Me, too. I always have." Trent said, smiling. He tilted my chin up to his face, and kissed me lightly. We smiled, and now I knew this reunion wouldn't be so bad… I had MY Trent back.


	3. Chapter 3

10 Drabbles Between Me and You

Ring Pops

It was movie night at my house for me and Trent, the rest of our friends cancelled. I got the popcorn and snacks ready while Trent popped in the movie.

I came back, the snacks piling over my head. Trent laughed, then came over to help me after 5 angry grunts. We sat down on the couch, I grabbed my pillow.

It was some weird romance movie. I could have sworn I asked Trent to rent a horror film… and I didn't even think he liked these kinds of movie. But apparently, he does. He seemed so in tune to the movie… So in tune that I didn't want to distract him by asking him why he even go it…

When the movie was over, Trent took the movie out, and packed up his stuff. It felt like the time flew by. We barely got to talk because of the movie.

But when Trent got to the door, he stopped.

He looked deep in thought, perhaps trying to find the right words to say. "You there Trent?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

Trent smiled weakly. "Yeah. Just in thought…" He answered. I was right.

"About?"

No reply. Apparently he was lost again in his thoughts. I would have laughed if his face didn't look so serious.

"Trent, are you gonna say something or am I gonna be waiting all night?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just trying to…" His words became lost again. I sighed, this is hopeless.

"Trent, are you okay? I've never seen you so… nervous."

"Uh, yeah. I just wanna ask you something but I can't find the right words."

"Well, then just ask the original question." I suggested.

"I don't want to scare you." Trent mumbled. Now I was scared. How could a question scare me?

"Just spit it out. Your words are already scaring me, it can't get any worse."

"Fine… but you can't scream. Or kick me out. Or yell…"

"Uh… Fine."

"Okay." Trent gave in. He took out something from his backpack.

I waited, the tension increasing slowly.

He took out 2 little packets, and opened them. I surprised to see what I saw.

2 ring pops. One strawberry, and one blue raspberry, my favorite.

And I was scared… I laughed at myself silently.

The Trent got down on his knees, and all the laughs disappeared.

What is he doing?

He looked like he was gonna…

But he can't.

We're too young…

Then he said, those fearful words. Words that made me shiver, even in the summer heat.

"Gwen, will you marry me?" He asked, holding out the Ring Pop rings.

I would have laughed, should have.

"We-We're too young…" I said, still in shock.

"I know… but what I mean is…" Trent stumbled on his words. I waited, for him to regain confidence. "Don't go off with someone else… someone who is not me. You don't know how much you mean to me…"

I was even more shocked. He meant a lot to me, too. "I promise… I won't."

"Okay, that's all I ask. Because if I see you leave, then get hurt… I couldn't… no wouldn't live with myself."

I could fear tears around my eyes. I was so happy… Now I know that he really did love me the way I loved him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So... yummy. I ate a ring pop... hehe. That's how i got the idea, plus the idea for Movie Night came from my friends because we're planning one. So, hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

10 Drabbles Between Me and You

Friendship Goes A Long Way

Me and Trent have been friends FOREVER, so when will he make a move?

Doesn't he like me? Or is he just pretending? Maybe he just feels bad for me…

I sigh, a sigh of pity for myself. Maybe this was just an act of pity… just felt bad for me. The loner… And he was so popular.

He's just wasting his time hanging with me… and yet I like it.

Ugh… Well, I might as well tell him before he wastes anymore of his time…

I walked up to him, he was talking to his friend. When I walked up to them, they stopped, and the other guy left.

"Hey Trent." I greeted, my voice gloomy and sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"You sound so… gloomy."

"Hmm…"

"Well, so what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Well, just wanted to let you know that you don't have to waste your time with me." I stated. I sounded like a robot…

"What?" He asked, his eyes big in fear.

"Well, you obviously just hang with me because you feel bad for me. So it's okay, I don't need your pity."

"Uh, well…"

"Well… Bye I guess…" I said, walking off slowly.

"Wait…"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna tell you something."

"Then tell me." I said, not looking at him but I turned around.

"Well, I don't feel bad for you."

"Then it was a dare?" My voice still felt soulless.

"No… well… you see…" his voice trailed off.

"What?" I asked, getting impatient.

"The reason I hanged out with you is because… well I've liked you for the longest time. Since I met you in art." Trent explained slowly.

"Right… and you decided to wait 2 years to tell me. Nice try, but I wasn't born yesterday." I said sarcastically.

He looked hurt. I felt bad for him, and I felt sick at me. I was so rude…

"I'm not lying. I guess I just didn't have the guts to tell you. But if you want me to leave you alone… okay. I won't bother you." Trent said in a sad tone.

I put my hand on his shoulder when he started to walk off. "Wait… okay, I believe you. But you gotta earn my love."

"Okay, but how?" He asked, eager.

"Patience." I said, smiling. "Friendship goes a long way, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it does." Trent said, smiling. He took my hand in his and we walked off.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I just want to dedicate this story to all my friends I no longer can see anymore! I miss ya guys! But as if you were reading…**

**Well, hope you liked it : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

10 Drabbles Between Me and You

Talent Show

Me and Gwen are practicing for our Talent Show act. But we can't think of a song to sing.

"How about _The Black Parade_?" Gwen asked. So far, all her ideas of songs were kinda scary.

"Uh…" I stuttered, I didn't want to hurt her feelings… again.

"Fine… No. But then what are we gonna sing?!" Gwen sighed. "I gotta get home before my parents send a search party out…"

"Okay, I'll keep thinking." I said, kissing her on the cheek while she left out the front door.

I walked up to my room, and heard my sister listening to a song on her computer. I knew that song… It's called _Lucky_ by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat. My sister downloaded that song into my MP3, but I deleted it so none of my friends could find it.

Can't believe she still likes that song… But it sound good. I looked up the lyrics on _Google_.

I read the lyrics, and they were perfect! Can't wait to tell Gwen…

* * *

"No!" Gwen yelled.

"Come on, give it a try." I pleaded.

"No!" Gwen yelled again.

"Come on, just read the lyrics…" I pleaded.

She gave in. She read them, first she seemed in a rush to read through them, but then her eyes slowed down and widened, then a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

"You ready?" I asked. I held her hand and squeezed it.

"Better now than ever…" She mumbled to herself.

I sighed, and smiled. We took out mikes and walked onto stage.

Our hands separated and we started singing.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Oooohhhhoohhhhohhooohhooohhooohoooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music, fell the air  
I put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

We ended, both of us smiling. I kissed her cheek lightly, and took her hand as we walked off stage.

* * *

"That was so much fun! I don't even care that we didn't win!" Gwen screamed in the car, never seen her so pumped. I smiled, knowing she was happy.

"Yeah, but can't believe we lost to the kid who juggled… seriously…" I said.

"Hah! Yeah, true. But still, it was fun. Thanks for finding the song." Gwen said.

"No problem." I said, smiling lightly.

"I love the lyrics, so true." Gwen said.

"Yeah… true." I sighed. Gwen stepped out of the car, kissed me lightly, and walked into her house.

_

* * *

_

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Aww… how cute. I love that song, it's so relaxing. **


	6. Chapter 6

10 Drabbles Between Me

Halloween

I laughed as I saw my reflection in the mirror. I told him I'd kick myself for dressing up on Halloween, but he convinced me… he always could.

I straightened out my short goth-fairy dress, and laughed again as I saw myself adjust the crooked tiara on my head.

There was a knock on the door. I walked over to open it. It was Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, and Duncan.

Duncan is a… well a punk. That caught me by no surprise. "I expected that." I told him.

"Whatever. I just want the candy! And… Princess dragged me here." He nudged Courtney lightly.

"Right…" I answered, rolling my eyes.

Courtney is a… well, I don't really know what she is. "What are you Courtney?"

"Albert Einstein." Courtney answered simply.

"I tried to get her to dress like a princess." Duncan said, smirking. Courtney just stared at him, eyebrows creased.

Bridgette was… hmm. I don't know either. "What are you Bridgette?"

"A water nymph. Remember we read about them in Mythology?" Bridgette answered.

"Oh yeah! Awesome." I said.

Geoff was… a dude in a _Dunce_ hat. I tried to hold back laughs. "Your hat?"

"What? It says _Dude_ right? That's what Duncan told me." Geoff answered, confused.

Bridgette, me, Leshawna, and Courtney were giggling.

Leshawna was a rapper. I had no comment. "Nice to see you again Leshawna." I greeted.

"You too baby girl! Where's your boy toy?" Leshawna asked.

"On his way here. Where's your's?"

"Sick." Leshawna asked gloomily.

"Oh, sorry." I replied.

There was a knock at the door. I stumbled over to the door, struggling to pull my shoe straps on. I opened the door, slamming the door against the wall. "Oh… that's gonna cost something… for my parents." I said.

"Haha, yeah." Trent laughed. He looked at me. "Wow, your beautiful."

"Thanks. Not too bad yourself rockstar." I teased. Trent was a full out rockstar.

He smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. I still can't believe you convinced me to Trick-or-Treat again. I haven't done this since the 4th grade." I said, pointing to the sparkly, dark dress.

"Well, your never too old to Trick-or-Treat." he answered, kissing my forehead. "Now let's go before it get's too dark and all the kids take our candy."

We all ran out the front door, I grabbed my jacket, just in case. Trent had his arm around me, his warmth was good enough, I regret taking my jacket now.

We stopped by tons of neighbors houses. Most of them gave us some weird evil eyes. Some wouldn't even answer when we saw them peeking out through the window, especially after seeing Duncan.

But we got a lot of candy… I guess. A lot of mints, even a cough drop. Everyone left, laughing at the candy they got.

The only ones left were me and Trent in my living room, our candy spread out on the floor. Trent gave me most of his Pixie Sticks and Smarties, because I love those. I gave him most of my Nerds and Tootsie Rolls. We shared our Dum Dum pops, because we both loved them.

It was so much fun, watching horror films from the '80s. Then he had to go. I hesitated to let go, but he reassured me we'd see each other tomorrow.

"Okay. Well, bye." I faked a smile.

"Bye, remember to get a good night's sleep. We have like 4 tests tomorrow." Trent warned.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled. He kissed me, and walked off.

I collected all of my candy, then I found a note on one of the Pixie Sticks.

_To my Gwen._

_You're my pixie today. Love you forever._

_Your Trent._

_I smiled, putting the note on my dresser. _

Hmm… maybe we're both reluctant to let go. Even for a minute. Or maybe, that's just Halloween Magic_._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry i haven't updated lately. I'm sick :( But i'm getting better! Remember to check out my updates on my page and check out my NEW poll!**


	7. Chapter 7

10 Drabbles Between Me and You

You Outshine The Stars Themselves

"One more question?" I asked, under the stars. We were the last 2 awake on our team.

"Yeah?" Trent asked, sleepily.

"Well, you could have your choice of the stars. And yet, you choose the smallest and dimmest, when you could have the biggest and brightest." I whisper.

"What?" He asked, his eyes widening, as if I just threatened to kill him.

I didn't answer, just waited. Not looking at him, just the stars passing by.

The seconds passed by… then minutes. He finally answered. "Because to me, you are the biggest and brightest."

I stared at him, disbelief written all over my face. "Right…" I murmured, standing up.

"Right?" Trent kept looking at me. He grabbed my wrist so hard, so I couldn't leave like I planned to. "What do you mean? You don't believe me, do you?"

I stared at the sky.

"You think I'm lying." He shook his head. "Why would I lie to you, though?"

"Many reasons. Dare. Money. Trying to make a girlfriend at home jealous." I explained.

He frowned. "No, no, and no. Is it that hard to believe that I like you?"

"Yes." I said simply. He frowned even deeper. "Maybe…" I hesitated.

"I can't force you to believe… But, that stars… well. I lied, you're not the biggest and brightest."

I had tears on the edge. "I know…"

"Because you outshine them." Trent said.

The tears came down anyway, when I blinked. Trent stared in shock. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried now.

"No, I don't know if I can believe you…"

"How about, I show you?"

"How?"

"You'll see."

"I have to wait?"

"You wanna see, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then, be patient."

"Fine." I sighed. He got up, and kissed my forehead.

Oh well… I'll have to wait.


	8. Chapter 8

10 Drabbles Between Me and You

If You Loved Me, Why Didn't You Just Say So?

"Hey Gwen." Trent said.

"Hey." I greeted. Nothing. I sigh.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing…" It hasn't been the same since TDI… He hasn't kissed me. Just… holds my hand.

"Nothing? Well, then why did you sigh?"

"Nothing is the reason I sighed." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing… forget I said anything. Forget I sighed…" Just like how forgot to love me…

"Come on Gwen, what's wrong? You tired?" He asked, worried.

"No…"

"Then what's wrong?" He asked again.

I waited a minute to answer. "You still love me, right?" I whispered.

He stared at me. Confused, worried, then a blank stare. He took a deep breath. I braced myself for the answer.

"Yes, why would you ask something like that?" He whispered back.

"It's… just… you haven't kissed me since TDI."

He laughed, which surprised me. "You think this is funny?" I demanded.

"Yes. I haven't kissed you since TDI because I was scared…that you were still mad at me." He chuckled.

"And why would I be mad at you?" I asked.

"A- Never mind. I'm just glad your not mad." He smiled, then bent down to kiss me.

So he does still love me… Good to know.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Short, but says enough. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

10 Drabbles Between Me and You

Party Peoples

_PlayMyMusic4U has logged on._

PlayMyMusic4U: Hey Geoff

PartyAllNightLong: Hey Trent, I'm having a party Saturday! Wanna come?

PlayMyMusic4U: Sweet. Count me in!

PartyAllNightLong: All right dude! You gonna ask Gwen?

PlayMyMusic4U: Probably. I'll ask her right now. See ya Geoff.

_PlayMyMusic4U has logged off._

I picked up my phone, and called Gwen.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Gwen." I said.

"Oh, hey Trent." her voice brightened a little.

"So, Geoff's having a party Saturday. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I'll ask Trevor to take me!" Gwen squealed.

"Trevor?" I ask. Who's _Trevor?_

"My… new boyfriend. I guess I forgot to… uh… tell you." Gwen murmured.

"Oh… uh… okay. Well… I'll see you then." I hung up. She got a new boyfriend? Well… I guess she could. We never were officially going out.

But still. I thought the idea was out there, clearly.

So, what now? I guess I'll have to go without a date…

I sigh.

SATURDAY

I walk into Geoff's house. Only Geoff and Bridgette were there, I arrived early. "Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey Trent." Bridgette said.

"Sup man." Geoff said, giving me a high five.

"So, where's Gwen?" Bridgette asked, putting up another streamer with Geoff.

"Uh… at her home, I guess." I mumble.

"What? Why?" Bridgette asks.

"She… already has another date. Another _boyfriend_ to be exact." I explain, the words seemed out of place.

"What? She was _cheating_ on you? Gwen?" Geoff asked.

"No. We were never an official couple." I said.

They were silent now. They just kept decorating and getting the food and drinks ready. I helped, but I could feel them staring at me now and then.

When it was 6, the time the party started, guests started pouring in. "Dang! How many people did you invite Geoff?!" I asked over the people.

"I don't really know… I just told everyone I saw." Geoff said. Bridgette rolled her eyes.

I laughed. Until I saw Gwen walk in, arm in arm with a dirty blonde haired guy. This must be Trevor. She was laughing, while I was just watching in disgust.

The party was boring. I talked to the people I recognized from school, but I was always distracted by Gwen and Trevor.

AT THE END OF THE PARTY

Everyone was out. I was helping Geoff and Bridgette clean up. I didn't have anything else to do.

I was cleaning near the bathroom, when I heard crying. Weird… I tried to open the bathroom door. It was locked.

I knocked. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" I asked.

"T-t-trent?" A familiar voice asked. Gwen.

"Gwen?" I asked. I knocked again. "Open the door, please."

"Okay." She answered. Her face was red and wet.

"What happened?" I asked. She was crying. But… why? And where's Trevor?

"I s-s-saw T-t-trevor k-k-kissing J-j-janet." She cried, sobbing on my chest. I patted her back.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"N-n-not your fault." She cried.

"I know. But… he shouldn't have done that. Your worth so much more than him, he's just missing out." I told her.

"Thank you…" She mumbled. She stopped crying at least.

"No problem. Well… I'll see you." I told her. I started to walk away, to finish help cleaning.

"Wait-Trent. I'm… I'm sorry that I… left you for Trevor. It was a mistake." She apologized.

"It… it's okay. It's not your fault. We were never a real couple." I said.

"Let me take the blame, please. My mistake." Gwen said.

"I… I can't see you hurt." I gave up. I turned around to face her again. She looked on the edge of tears.

I hugged her, as tight as I could. She laughed, sounding happy again. Now, I was happy. She hugged me back.

"So, are we an _official_ couple now?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her. Then I bent down to kiss her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Idea for the party belongs to Crazy Chick08! Thanks for the idea!


	10. Chapter 10

10 Drabbles Between Me and You

It's The End, Ain't It?

"Hey Gwen." Trent greeted. He had his bags beside him. He put his arms around me and hugged me real tight. "Can you believe it's over?"

"No, I can't. It's so weird… At first, I couldn't stand it here. Now, I wish we had more time…" I sighed.

Trent looked down. "What's wrong? We get to go home?" He asked.

"Nothing…" I looked down at my shoes.

"Come on Gwen, what's wrong?" He asked again.

"It's… it's just. We're all leaving. We're probably never going to see each other again." I said, looking up into his warm, green eyes.

"Come on, don't be all gloomy." He teased.

"I'm a goth, it's my job." I joked.

He smiled and kissed me on top of my forehead. It felt weird, but I liked it. "Right. We will not be separated." He promised.

"You say that now… what about later…?" I mumble doubtfully.

"Forever." he said. He had his chin on my hair.

"Right…" I mumble. Still in doubt.

"I am right. I… I love you, Gwen." He said, looking at me.

I stared back. I could feel tears in my eyes. I laughed.

"What?" He asked, frowning.

"You'll meet someone else, many some elses, that you'll love, too. I'm just another one of them!" I laughed, it was a scary laugh. A laugh of a crazy person.

He shook his head. "Guess you'll never believe me."

"Probably not." I murmured.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because… if I love you, and you love me. There are only 2 reasons why. 1, I'm dreaming. Or 2, you're lying." I reasoned. Then, stupid tears came down my face.

Trent brushed away the tears with his fingertips. He laughed softly. "It's that hard to believe?"

"Yes." I told him.

He laughed again. Then kissed me. "Well, you're gonna have to believe it. 'Cause I'm _never_ leaving you."

I rolled my eyes. He smiled, then kissed my lips gently.

"Fine, I'll believe you… for now. But, I'll probably wake up tomorrow and won't." I warned. He rolled his eyes this time.

"Well, then I will have to keep persuading you to." he told me.

We got on the plane. I stared out the window, and though _This is the end, ain't it?_

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I thought this would be the best way to end the drabbles. I hope you liked the 10 drabbles! R&R please!


End file.
